A Kiss To Ease The Pain
by Oreo-chan93
Summary: kakashi has always been in pain until a purple haired girl would ease it for him and when she's in pain he'd do the same ,the problem is he doesnt know her name and she wont tell him.kakaxanko short story.
1. kakashi's first pain

A young boy was sitting in the swings near the ninja academy he was sad very sad his father had died about a week ago committing suicide , this boy was kakashi hatake a true genius he became genin at five and chunnin at six he used to look up to only one man his father but after his death he despised him and hated it when people say that he looks like him which is why he wears a mask to hide his face from looking like his father.

"um, excuse me?"

Kakashi turned his head to look at a young girl with purple hair tied in a spiked ponytail and was wearing an odd pendent around her neck She seemed to be only a couple of years younger then him, probably an academy student

"huh?"

"are you done playing? because I want to play with the swing"

"uh, yeah sure, here you go" he got off the swings and sat down his back on the tree, the girl seemed to be having alittle difficulties swinging.

"um excuse me?"

'_great what does she want now'_ he thought " yes?"

"um ,could you push me please"

He sighed and got up to push her and went back sitting

"yay ,thanks"

He muttered a 'your welcome' to her . after a few minutes that girl got bored and stopped swinging instead she was looking at the boy sitting down the tree beside her '_he doesn't look happy ,maybe I can help'_ she went and sat beside him.

"hi"

He turned around to look at her, his eyes seemed emotionless. "oh ,what do you want now, having trouble with the swings again"

'_well, his rude alright'_ she thought "no actually I just wanted to know if you were alright"

"humph , ofcourse im alright why wouldn't I be?"

"um I don't know , maybe because you look hurt"

"……..maybe"

She smiled" maybe I can help ,where are you hurt?"

"you cant help why don't you go away"

"hey im trying to be nice to you , you could at least do the same" she snaped

She was right he wasn't being nice "sorry , I didn't mean to"

"its ok so where are you hurt? ,maybe I could ease you pain a bit"

"well you probably cant anyway"

"can you tell me at least I could try"

He looked at her arching a brow "how old are?"

"huh? ,im five ,and you?"

"seven ,why do you bother helping?"

"im not bothered at all, now stop asking questions and tell me where it hurts"

"sorry , well I guess it sorta hurts here" he said pointing to his left side of his chest the place where his heart is.

"oh ,ok" she smiled and leaned closer to his left chest and kissed it.

Kakashi was a bit stunned for her actions.

"my mom used to kiss me in the place where I was hurt and It felt better , tell me does it feel better now?"

Kakashi was still stunned and just nodded.

"well then im glade I could help"

"ye..yeah..th..thanks"

"so whats your name?"

"its…um…ka….….kashi"

"nice to meet you kashi-kun"

At that moment he stared into her eyes and she did the same, both of them lost in each others eyes , the bell rang snapping both of them into the real world.

"oh, um, I better go now"

He watched her get up and leaving

"wait , whats your name?"

" huh? ,that's for me to know and for you to find it out your self" she smirked and left

'_I will find out' _he smiled as she left


	2. kakashi's second pain

Five years passed by since kakashi had seen that girl he sometimes visited the academy and stood near the swings to wait for that girl so he could see her again but she never came sometimes he wondered if he had just imagined her eventually as time passed he got over waiting its not like they were close friends anyway plus he doesnt even know who she is.

he was now a fully promoted jounin at the age of twelve a true genius, ever since obito's death he now didn't hate his father as much as he used to and like his father and obito he too had put the lives of comrades and friends above the shinobi rules , he was right now standing infront of the memorial stone paying his respects to his team mate who had died in battle about 5 days ago and also to his father .

"I hope that you may always rest in peace obito"

He turned his heels to head off , he was now walking through the streets of konoha not really paying attention infront of him just walking and looking on the grounds thinking if he would have listened and went with obito he would have still been alive his thoughts were interupted when he bumped into someone.

"oh , im sorry please excuse me"

"kashi-kun?!"

He looked up from the ground to see who it is

"it is you isn't it"

"huh? Do I know you?"

"don't you remember me kashi-kun"

'_huh? Whats she talking about and why's she calling me kashi-kun ,the only person I know who ever called me that was......'_Her'…_'_

"jeez you still don't know me or should I 'kiss you heart again'"

"……its you"

"well you finally remembered , how's it going kashi-kun"

" …I haven't seen you in along time"

"yeah I guess, wow kashi you've grown a taller than I can remember"

"hey does that mean I used to be short"

"well…yeah"

he frowned "…well ,you look….nice"

"nice that's it huh" she frowned

"no , i meant to say you look awefull" he said trying to teasing her which wasnt a good idea as she started to hit him hard.

"ouch ,hey come on im sorry its a joke you dont have to kill me for a joke"

"relax i wont kill you , its nice seeing you though , well then bye"

She waved her hand and left.

"wait its been a while since we've seen each other , so um would you like to go eat or hand around or something"

"hmm I think I'll eat but your paying"

She grabbed his arm and went to the nearest dumpling store , they both went in and sat down across each other so they could face each other. She ordered dangos and he just wanted water.

"so how are things kashi"

"im fine and my names kakashi by the way"

"well you told me it was kashi"

" you probably got it wrong , its been five years and you don't even remember my name"

"well Its your fault that you were shuttering and its better then not knowing at all ey kashi I mean kakashi"

"well excuse me but I happen to remember that you were the one who didn't want to tell me your name and i did not shutter"

"i said that you had to find it out your self remember and did you? , no you didn't"

"…...whatever"

"so your kakashi huh?

" yeah"

" I heard rumors of you becoming a jounin , congratulations"

"thanks , and how about you ?"

"im still in the academy the genin exams are coming this month and im definitely going to pass"

"well then good luck"

" say ,what happened to your eye"

Pointing to his exposed left eye with a scar on it. at that time the waitress had brought that plate of dangos and glass of water , the girl immediately started to munch on her food.

"um nothing just an accident"

"I can tell by the scar that crosses through it , someone must have slashed it or something"

"yeah I was on a mission about a week ago and some Iwa-nin did this to me"

"so why cant you open it? or are you blind"

"well im not really blind it's a long story"

" tell me please"

"ok I'll tell you"

A while passed as kakashi told her about the entire mission and of rin being kidnapped and obito giving him his sharingan.

"and well that's it"

"wow that really was long " said sarcasticly

He frowned at her and she giggled ,she stopped when he was now staring at his empty glass with a sad look. She got up and sat beside him.

"hey come on I was just kidding"

"yeah I know don't worry im not mad at you"

She gave him a sorry look , then she grabbed his chin turning his face towards her she leaned and kissed left eye and slide his forehead protector cown to cover his it. Kakashi's cheeks turned pink and she knew and just smiled.

"do you feel better now?"

He just nodded

"im glad I could help"

They stayed like that for a several seconds staring at each other until the waitress came and gave them the bill bringing them out of their gaze .

" well I gotta go now , thanks for the food , see ya soon I hope"

"wait you still didn't tell me your name yet"

"and you still didn't found out yet"

She got up smiled at him and left the store and a disappointed kakashi behind. He was watching her leave and thought '_I will find out'_


	3. hello again

Four years passed by ever since the time when kakashi was with that girl in the store he tried his best to gather information about her nut to no avail he eventually gave up and thought that maybe fate would let them meet again .

Kakashi hatake was now a sixteen year old ANBU captain he became famous by using the sharingan on his left eye earning him the nickname 'Copy Ninja Kakashi'

He is now currently at the hospital it was y were able to retrieve a former student of orochimaru which they assumed he abandoned her her name was anko mitarashi the hokage questioned her about orochimaru but she had no memory of anything .

He was there because the hokage told him to meet him he was supposed to be there to help the hokage question her but was too late and the questioning was over so instead the hokage decided to send him off in a mission near the ocean country with other anbu's for investigating

He was now leaving when he saw someone infront of him and thought _' hmm she looks familiar , that hair color and ponytail….wait a minute its _her' .

"hey you wait up a second"

The girl turned around to look at who was calling her she immidiatly knew it was an anbu because of the clothing he wore but then she saw his face or rather his masked face _'huh that guy with the mask looks familiar….wait that scar and silver hair…… its kakashi'_

"hey"

"hey there kakashi"

"so it is you"

"well atleast this time you remembered me"

"yeah" he said while scratching the back of his neck "so what are you doing here?"

" I could ask you the same question"

" hokage-sama told me to come here to informe me on my next mission and you?"

" well I was just ….her because I …um..was injured during a mission"

"oh , so you go in missions now let me guess chunnin ?"

"yeah , and your anbu now mister 'copy ninja kakashi'"

"well it seems my reputation had spread out already"

"yeah at least people will respect you and not detest you"

He examined her, she had grown a lot more physically mature and she was pretty well not that he thought she was ugly but she was cute back then and ......_'wait why am I thinking like this about _her'

as he tried to look down away from her face then he found himself looking down at her … feminine part of the body.

"will um it nice seeing you again"

Kakashi snapped in attention and was relived she didn't notice him staring at her like that.

"yeah me too"

She left him and went out of the building she was now walking down through the streets of konoha it was a cold night the cold air breezed as she started shivering in the cold .

"you know it really cold , you shouldn't be going out if you don't got a coat on"

She looked up at the at the roof of the a building to see kakashi sitting there.

"what are you doing here are you stalking me or something?"

"I could ask you the same question" he smirked

"im just having a night walk and im not stalking you"

" really ,are you sure?"

She frowned and stuck out her tongue at him

"well I cant let you walk out in a freezing night like this now can I ?"

She looked at him quizzically .

"why don't you come at my place its a lot warmer there"

She thought for a moment if she should or not , anyways she really had no where else to go she didn't even had a place to sleep in.

"ok , I'll come"

"great " he jumped down and landed infront of her "come on its this way"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. nice moment

Kakashi reached his apartment and opened it motioning her to go in first

"ladies first"

She smiled "why thank you"

The place wasn't much the living room was small only had a carpet on top of it a table and some book on it there is a couch three other rooms which she assumed was the bedroom kitchen and bathroom ,it was good enough for one person to live here.

She went and sat on the couch and kakashi went and sat beside her.

"well it's a nice place , good enough for one person"

"yeah but I rarely even come here , im always off in missions which takes like over a week and when ever I come back im usually in hospitals instead"

"oh , well guess you seem to be a really busy guy"

"heh you can say it that way"

"hmm what this" she said as she grabbed the book on the table opened it and started to read.

"oh you know its just a book I read for fun"

As she kept reading her face started to change in red shades getting darker each sentence she read until she shot it closed.

"I cant believe you read this stuff and aren't you a bit young for this"

" hey they are very entertaining and you wouldn't understand anyway and I happen to be very mature for my age" he said as he snatched away the book and placed it back on the table.

"yeah it sure is entertaining if you're a perverted porn freak"

"its not just porn ,its happens to be a book full of romance ,drama and action"

"romance maybe , drama im not sure and there is defiantly LOTS of action that's for sure"

He rolled his eyes and stared over her left neck and shoulder where he saw a mark , it reminded him of his sharingan because it has three black tomoe like the one he has in his sharingan.

"nice tattoo"

"huh what?"

"That tattoo on your back of your shoulder and aren't you a bit young to have tattoos?"he said while pointing at it

She put her right hand on her mark "that's non of your business"

"ok ,ok jeez what got into you"

He noticed she was a bit tense when he mentioned about the mark and was worried , he lay his hand on top of hers that was on her shoulder.

She winced at contact , now he was even more worried and slide his hand on her right hip and wrapped his arms around her waist she flinched so he held her tighter to him as he felt her relaxing a bit as if he drained away her tension and stress.

She laid her head on his shoulder he rested his head on top of hers and inhaled her scent

'_she smells nice' _he thought

He then backed his head and took her chin by his left hand raising her head so she could meet his eyes , they stared at each others eye for several seconds not blinking for a split second he leaned over and brushed his masked lips with hers , she raised her hand and touch his cheek and started to peel off his mask until it was under his chin , she stayed there looking at him he was really good looking she blushed slightly and he smirked and leaned closer to her and this time he kissed her without the mask to block them ,they closed their eyes enjoying the moment.

Seconds later he was sucking her bottom lips as if wanting her to open her mouth ,she did and he inserted his tongue and tasted her '_she taste's sweet'_ he thought as he explored her .

she let out a slight moan as he began his exploration , after giving him time to explore now it was her turn to explore him.

She she wrapped her left arm around his neck and her right hand behind his head , his right arm was tightening around her waist pulling her closer to him and his left hand was caressing her right cheeks

They stayed like that kissing passionately as long as they can , eventually they ran out of air as they parted both panting he then dug down sucking her neck hard as he heard her let out another small moan.

She hung her head back then he laid her down the couch , he hovered ontop of her as she wrapped both arm around his neck locking him in another hot passionate kiss.

Once they parted again for air kakashi backed a few inches from her.

She kinda got disappointed about it.

"you know what?"

She just stayed there looking at him , waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"you still haven't told me your name yet"

Anko frowned and pushed so that he was laying on his back on the couch .

"you know what kakashi"

she said as she straddled his hips

"you just ruined the moment" she then felt something hard under the place she was sitting on , when she realized what it was her face was turning red , she hoped to the front to get away from the hard 'thing' , now she was sitting a little under his chest.

He smirked at her actions , "sorry , its hormones"

She didn't say anything and just smiled her face was still red , she then laid down and snuggled in his neck almost dozing off.

Kakashi wrapped his left arm around her waist and caressed her cheek and played with her bangs with his right hand.

"good night and sweet dreams"

She replied him with a soft kiss on his neck. He smiled and dozed off.

In the morning kakashi woke up , struggeling to open his eye he then realized he didn't feel the girl here , he jolted off the couch taking the covers off.

'_huh? This is my beds cover how did it get here?'_ he thought

He got up and looked around his place but there was no sign of 'her'

He sighed " great , I had a great time last night and didn't even get her name"

He then got himself ready to leave for his mission , he saw a small note near his book and picked it and read it.

'_hey last night was nice maybe we could do it again later ,but you'll have to find me first , bye now and good luck on your mission , from unknown girl '_

' _oh I'll find you alright'_ he thought

As kakashi got out of his apartment he then went off to start his mission .

Far away in the corners of a building the girl was watching him leave _'good luck kakashi I'll see you later …a lot later , maybe once I get over sensie then I can see you again'_


	5. chunnin exams

Ten years passed ever since kakashi and 'her' had their little fun time together ,ever since the day kakashi came back from his mission he always went out and searched for her all around konoha during his free time but failed to locate her ,simce the day he retired from ANBU he had more free time so he take his time to pay his respects to the memorial stone and find her in his remaining time.

He was now a sensie and a genin squad leader of team seven naruto ,sakura and sasuke.

When ever he see's his team he would start to remember his days with his old teammates rin and obito , infact his team had a few similarities to him and his team mates for example .

.naruto ,was like obito , he was loud ,obnoxious ,always pip and had some sort of rivalry for sasuke trying to prove he is better then him .

Sasuke , was the quit one not showing any feelings to his team mates and anyone else , he pretty much believes his better then naruto he was kind of like kakashi in his past days when he underestimates obito and thought of him being better then obito .

Then theres sakura she was like rin intelligent but not confident and has a high admiration for sasuke.

Kakashi had just registered them in the chunnin exams the first test was almost over

'_ibiki is the first examiner and I thought a paper test for naruto was bad enough already'_ he thought

In the examination room something crashed through the window as a larg banner appeared infront of the room

"what the-" naruto said

Ibiki sensed a familiar chakra when he realized whom it belonged to the most horrific person Anko , in a near split second the anko crashed through the windows throwing two kunais to hang up a large banner to the walls ceiling displaying a words 'second examiner Anko Mitarashi is here'

"alright people its no time to be happy im the second examiner ,Anko Mitarashi is here now everyone follow me" anko said as she fisted her hand in the air.

Everyone in the room are shocked of the sudden locomotion.

Ibiki noticed this , every year anko would do a freighting entrance other then that she was known to be a crazy proctor of the chunnin exams and that happens to be something she is proud of.

"grasp the atmosphere" he muttered to her , anko gave him a glare and returned her gaze back at the genins in the room

"78? Ibiki you let 26 teams passed?" she asked not even bothering to hide her annoyance

"it seems that this year there are a lot of excellent candidates"

Back at the room sakura muttered to herself that this examiner was just like naruto.

"oh well , I'll make sure to cut more then have of them"

Sakura was now scared when she phrased cut them in half.

"im getting excited , that's it you are all dismissed and be sure to ask your jounin teachers of the rally point , I'll explain the details tomorrow"


	6. wierd corps

She had finished instructing the genins about the forest of death and told them the rules now Anko was sitting down and enjoying eating her dumplings and red bean drink

"hmmm , nothing is better then eating dango and drink red bean broth"

After finishing her last dumpling she threw away the stick to a nearby tree trunk finishing off the hidden leaf symbol.

"well I better get heading to the tower now only the good ones will be able to make it in 24 hours"

Right when she was about to get up one of the chunnin examiner had appeared in front of her

"we have an emergency anko-sama"

"what? Cant you see I'm busy"

"we found corpse , three of them"

"yeah whatever we get corpse each year"

"there is something strange about , please come with me"

"strange? What's stranger then being dead"


	7. sacrifice

Anko was now jumping from branch to branch she had just seen three dead corpse and the man was right it they did look strange ,there faces were off and that grass-nin who earlier returned her knife_ 'no wonder why I felt a familiar aura around that grass-nin'_ she thought _'I cant believe it , among all people why'd it had to be him , but why is he here in this exam? What does he want? whatever the reason is I'm gonna find out" _She stopped and looked at the sunset

'_the sun is setting i have to find him fast before night fall or it will be in my disadvantage' _she thought for a moment and continued her search

It was already night time she was running as fast as her legs could get her finally she reached the place she stopped and caught her breath for a bit

"I was one of your men ,I respected you ,I admired ,I learned everything you've taught me and now it is my job to kill since I am your former subordinate , right orochimaru ? "

She said as she looked at the man she used to look up to long time ago.

"that's impossible"

Anko quickly got out four poisoned senbon needles in her hand ready to throw them but orochimaru throw out his unnatural long tongue at her and she jumped up out of the way but his tongue made its way up to her and caught her right hand causing her to drop the needles she then gracefully landed kneeling on her feet .

"striking shadow snake technique" she said as thin snakes came out of her left sleeves headed towards him the snakes crashed the tree as her snakes captured him she pulled the snakes making orochimaru hit the tree behind her she grabbed out a kunai touched his right hand with her left stabbing it with the kunai making it bleed making sure he wont run away.

"now if you just let me borrow your left hand"

she made a hand seal with hers and his , orochimaru's eyes widened

" that seal "

"that's right , you and i will die tonight , there's no escape "

she closed her eyes and started to focus , a bit scared of dying but if it meant to end his life then so be it.


	8. return of anko's pain

All of a sudden a voice out of nowhere said ; "are you trying to commit suicide"

Then orochimaru arouse from the behind her , he took of his human-mask revealing how he really looked ; "that's a replacement" he said as the light of the moon shone over them illuminating his face.

Anko taken off , looked back at the replacement as it turned into mud , disappointment and anger was shown on her face.

"you're one of the village's special jounin…" he said she she turned back to look at him

"…so don't just use the forbidden technique I taught you" he continued as she pulled out the kunai from her hand and threw it at him , but he caught it with his two fingers and said " I told you that its useless" and made a one hand tiger seal that seemed to have paralyzed her in pain as he dropped the kunai as it reflected him walking to her .

"why did you come…?" she said in heavy breaths

"we haven't seen each other in a long time , but your treating me so coldly"

"did you come here to assassinate the hokage?" demanding an answer form him.

He nodded his head negatively " no,no. I still don't have enough men to do that , so I was planning on 'reserving' some outstanding ones in this village." Emphasizing on the word reserving.

Suddenly the pain grew and she slowly put her hand on her left side of the neck as she dropped to her knees.

"I just gave someone that same cursed seal as a present a while ago." He said as he got down to her eye level and said " there's a boy I want"

She looked up to him an said "as usual, you do what you want…but that boy is going to die!".

"yes theres only ten percent chance that he will survive ,but he might be like you ,and not die."

She smirked " you seem quite interested in this boy."

He then raised his hand and caressed her face gently "are you jealous? ,are you still angry that I used you, then cast you off like trash?" he said as he let go.

She got mad and got even madder when he said "unlike you ,he seems like an excellent ninja. After all, he is the boy that carries the ability of an uchiha "

He gave her a wicked grin "his body is beautiful , and he is capable of becoming my successor."

He got up slowly "if he survives , things will become interesting ,whatever you do don't cancel this exam"

He started to walk away" three from my village are under your care ,im going to enjoy this" he said then vanished in purple smoke.

His voice still echoed the place "if you take away my joy…it will be over for the village of konoha" .


	9. Kabuto Yakushi

The third part of the exam is going to start soon all genin who passed are standing in the chunnin exam arena the third proctor hayate gecko was explaining the rules of the third exams.

Kakashi was standing along side might gai his all time rival , gai was babbling about something to him but kakashi wasn't paying attention to him instead his attention was drown to the person standing in front of him , the second proctor .

He would have sworn he'd seen her before , by the time gai was done with his speech , kakashi finally snapped back to reality and looked at him "err sorry what was that again" he said only to make gai frustrated to his coolness

Meanwhile….

"just as I thought." The hokage said

"what should we do ?" ibiki asked

"we should take him out of the exams , and isolate him with ANBU escorts ,we need to advise him to withdraw immediatly , and….." anko was cut off by kakashi.

"he's not the type that will listen to you that easily , he is part of the famous uchiha clan after all"

"stop fooling around ! I'll make him quit even if I have to use force! ,the curse seal reacts when he tries to mold chakra and it will try to extract power out of him!. It is a forbidden technique that undermines the affected person…"

She stopped and held her left neck where the mark is and turned to look at sasuke.

"…it amazes me that he is able to withstand it , a normal person would be dead."

Anko redirected her attention to the hokage . "hokage-sama" waiting for his decision.

Kakashi stood there looking at her for minute and thought_ 'is it you ? , have I finaly found you ?'._

Just then someones hand rose up and got everyone's attention.

"um, I forfeit" the man said.

"let's see , 'cough' you are konoha's yakushi kabuto-kun? , you may leave then" hayate confirmed his leave.

"I'v seen him a few times , I believe he retired during the main exam last time too ,what is he thinking ?" the hokage said suspiciously .

ibiki turned toward anko "anko"

' huh? Oh." anko's attention snapped back as she searched his name in the registers info.

"yakushi kabuto's data , he has fail six times in a row"

"what about his personal history?" the hokage asked

"he didn't stand out in his academy years ,and his grades are normal , he passed his graduation on his third try , after that he did two C-ranked missions and fourteen D-ranked ones , he doesn't have any outstanding accomplishments…."

She looked at the hokage " but…"

"but?" the hokage asked

"it's about before he entered the academy"

"yes?!" he said in surprise.

"do you remember the story of the boy that was brought back from kikyo pass battle?"

"yes. A jounin from the medic squad took custody of an enemy's boy that was left on the battlefield , so he's that boy"

kakashi heard the whole thing and was starting to get suspicious of this kabuto guy he'll have to keep a close eye on him.

"OK then that mean no one else wants to retire then we'll start" hayate said

The bulliten board was shown as anko made the signal ,sasuke was the first to fight , as soon as the battle was over kakashi decided to take sasuke to an isolated place so he could seal away the mark so it wont bother him again ,however he was encountered with orochimaru after saying that he would die trying to kill him then mentaly kicked himself of thinking of something stupid like that to do.


	10. the meeting

the preliminaries was over , kakashi had already chose ebisu to train naruto .

he had just encountered the sound spy kabuto trying to kill sasuke but unfortunately failed to catch him , he was now walking down the streets of konoha reading his favorite novel _'Icha Icha make out Paradise' _thinking of what was going on in this exam , an ANBU appeared in front of him.

"kakashi-san this for you" the ANBU said as he handed over a scroll to kakashi.

kakashi returned his beloved book to his pouch and took the scroll as the ANBU poofed away _'hmm wonder what's this about...maybe sasuke' _he thought as he opened it , it turns out theres a meeting for all jounin and chunnin.

kakashi had reached the meeting place it was a big room with a wide desk and three chairs to sit on at the very front , everyone was in here all jounins and special-jounins and chunnins , he saw anko standing alone at the back of the right corner of the room his mind told him to go there and talk to her and so he did.

"yo" he said as he walked to her but she didn't respond it seems as if her mined was out of this world , kakashi started to wave his hands in front of her face still no response ,so he went beside her and leaned close to her left ear and whispered "yo".

in an instant her left hand went up and punch him straight under his jaw , he stepped back a few feet away from her holding and rubbing his jaw. " oww , what was that for?!!"

anko eyes widened when she realized what she did "oh my god!!, I'm so sorry are you ok? let me see" she went to him lifted his chin up and slowly touched it with her index finger to know if she did much damage.

"Jeez anko you pack quite a punch, OWW" kakashi stepped back a few feet further from her when she poked it.

"I'm sorry, it's my reflex, it happens when someone is too close to me"

"Ok I'll keep that in mind the next time i get too close to you" still rubbing his jaw.

"Alright people gather up and please take a seat, I have something important to say" announced the hokage

"hey anko sit with me" said none other then anko's best friend kurenai.

anko went and sat beside kurenai , kakashi saw genma and raidou sat down one seat atfront away from her , they probebly were scared to get punched accidentaly by anko so instead kakashi went and sat beside anko but keeping a safe distance from her just in case.

the hokage explained that a group of ANBU had found the dead body of hayate gekko.

"wha.. hayate was...?" kakashi said in surprise

"yes. he was found in kikyou castle this morning.."

anko was furious and something told her this is one of orochimaru's doing "was orochimaru the opponent?" she demanded an answer.

"no we can't make that assumption.. hayate was most likely tailing that sound spy kabuto ,well it's clear that orochimaru is up to something though" kakashi replied

he was too busy wondering why was this happening and barely payed attention to what the others were saying his attention was back when the hokage said that anko had also encountered orochimaru and tried to kill him by sacrificing her life but failed to do so.

"no way!!" everyone had thier attention to raidou. "one of our allies had joined with orochimaru to betray the leaf ?!!"

"Well the alliance agreement is nothing more than verbal promise...it hasn't prevented great wars in the past.." kakashi said

the fact that the leafs allies would betray and go with someone like orochimaru had anko repeat the same question on her mined 'why?' why would anyone would want to ally with someone like him.

as soon as the meeting was over everyone started to go and prepare them selves from the upcoming war.

anko saw kakashi still rubbing his chin and went to him.

"hey"

kakashi took a step back from her to make sure she won't injure his face anymore "oh hey"

"I'm still sorry for... 'You know' "

"oh hey no prob. you didn't mean to" he started to scratch his head a bit nervous if she did do that on purpose.

anko looked around and it seemed everyone was gone so she took a step closer to kakashi and before he knew it she gave him a quick peck under his chin and ran away leaving behind a completely dumbfounded kakashi , a few seconds later he finally got what happened and smiled to himself and thought  
_'sooo... , her names anko'._


	11. the date

a month passed by , kakashi was now making his way to the memorial stone a lot has happened , the hokage had just died in battle against orochimaru two days ago everyone was depressed of it , the news the sand-nins retreated making the leaf village win the war however they lost the battle and someone very dear to the whole village.

he made it to the memorial stone but someone was already there. "anko?!"

she is standing in front and facing the stone. "yo , what are you doing here?" he asked as he approached her but she didn't answer , so he went and stood beside her looking at her she seemed lost in her thoughts again.

"anko?" he tapped her shoulder and WHAM..he is now laying on his back at the ground.

"oh kami , not again ,are you ok?" she said as she bent down to help him up but he raised his hand for her not to come any inch near "i'm really sorry"

"no ,no its fine , its my fault i shouldn't have came close to you" he said while touching his mouth where she punched him.

"hey you're bleeding!!" pointing to his now blood stained mask.

"oh i am? ..oh man and i just had this one laundried"

"let me see" she said as she touched his face but stopped and looked at him" ....may i ?" asking for his permission.

he shrugged " why not ? you saw it once didn't you"

she slid his mask down until it was under his chin , she noticed a faded bruise a little under his chin. "thats from me isn't it ?"

"yeah but don't worry its almost gone" she wiped away the blood from his lips with her thumb ,suddenly she then tasted it unable to control her bloodthirstiness , he was watching her lick his blood and found it erotic he felt liked a little part of him wanted her to punch him each time they met so she could taste his blood again and part of him thought he was insane to get an aweful strong punch to ruin his face , but then again he wore a mask so what difference does it make.

"there that should do it" by the time she finished she finally noticed how really handsome he was , she felt her face heat up a bit but managed to sustain it , unfortunately kakashi noticed her blushing causing him to smirk "like what you see?" he said still smirking however it disappeared in fear she might hit him again.

"what was that ??" she asked furiously

"err..what was what?" he said

"you heard me "

"um..i dont think i did"

"oh don't play dumb with me"

he smirked again

"there you see? you did it again, i don't like it , so stop it"

he didn't and kept smirking it was fun pissing her off " you're cute when you're mad" he said still smirking

this time she blushed even more then before and turned her head away.

kakashi laughed "haha , so uh why are you here?"

"just taking a look , why are you here?"

"just taking a look" repeating her answer , this time she got up and started to leave but he stood up fast and grabbed her arm stopping her.

"hey c'mon i was just kidding"

"....." she turned back at him then sighed "yeah whatever"

"..sooo ....would you like to... go get..... a bite..... or something?" he was actually nervous

"....err i don't know" unsure what to say

"i'll get you dumplings" he said quickly

her eye's glowed "dumplings , alright you got youself a date" she said as she wrapped both of her arms with his and started pulling him over the nearest dumpling store , luckily he was able to pull his mask back up hiding his flushed cheeks _'a date?... wow , i'm on a date '_.


	12. awkward silence and new routines

as they reached the store she quickly grabbed out a chair and made him sit down , she sat across him , the waitress came and anko ordered a whole bunch of different kind of dumplings and a red bean broth drink kakashi just wanted water .

"so ,..how are things doing?" he said trying to start a conversation _'why do i feel we've done this before?'_ he thought.

"oh it's great now that I'm hear" answering him happily

"so by that you meant that it was bad back then?"

".........who said anything about that?"

"...nobody i was just asking-" he was interrupted

"well don't ask" she started to get angry

"ok then" he said not wanting to make a scene of him being beaten by her.

they sat in silence the whole time _' maybe this wasn't such a good idea' he thought.  
_  
she was done with her dumplings and drink and kakashi was ...well.. done with his water.  
they got out it was sunset already kakashi decide to go back to the memorial stone and so did she they went together in silence once more ,after arriving they stood there looking at the stone , hours passed while they were standing none of them seemed to notice time fly by.

kakashi was brought back to reality when he felt something wet fall on his nose he looked up and it looked like its gonna rain any minute now.  
he looked to his left anko was also looking up at the clouds gathering .

"hey we probably should go now"

she looked at him and nodded

"do you want me to walk you home?"

she looked at him again and nodded

they walked under the rain and finally made it to her apartment . "well this is my stop" she turned to look at him and he was looking at her eyes like he was looking through her she felt comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time.

"um i'm still sorry for the bloody mouth"

"no worries as long as you don't kill me I'm fine"  
faster then light she tip-toed gave him a pick on his mouth and shut the door.

he stood there and smiled then disappeared in smoke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

as the days went by kakashi had found a new routine to start his day.

wake up , eat breakfast , pick up anko , eat lunch together, go to memorial stone , eat dinner together , drop her , kiss her , go back home and sleep , he felt very comfortable around her and enjoyed each moment with her especially the part where they kiss and from the looks of it so does she.

this 'relationship' they shared has been going on for almost a week and today was the seventh day... however today was going to be different , in kakashi's opinion it was about time for them to move it up a bit.

kakashi woke up like everyday since that day when it all started , it was around five most people were still as sleep that's good for him he's kind of a private person and would rather not have people watch him and anko walking together and making them both the headline news of konoha's newest couple and anko seemed to agree with him in keeping their relationship a low profile , he got out of bed and took a shower made breakfast and ate.

he looked at the alarm clock in his room its five thirty the clock was a present from anko to make sure he would know what time it is and won't be so tardy , and yet oddly he actually uses it though the only reason he did use it was for anko. " time to pick her up "

he walked down the streets of konoha happily reading his Icha-Icha the streets was empty as usual only a few people were up getting ready to open up shops and stores some ninjas were awake to guard the gates nothing unusual , he finally reached her place and was about to knock until he saw a small note on the door , he took it and read it _' i just remembered that i was supposed to do paper works today sorry if i didn't tell you , wait for me I'll find you when I'm done - **Anko** xoxo._

disappointment filled his face " now what am i gonna do and i woke up this early too"


	13. paper works and tardiness

it was well past noon 2:57pm to be exact, anko was at her office still doing paper works her hands are sore after working and writing for almost ten hours luckily she was almost done only a couple of sheets left, she heard a knock on her door and hoped it was kakashi "come in"  
genma's head popped out instead and she got a bit disappointed.

"Hey there anko , you busy?"

"No not really almost done what is it that you wanted genma?"

"shizune told me to send you a few papers to work on "

"Oh well ok put it on my desk"

"Alright then" his head disappeared then went in the room both hands holding a massive pile of papers.

"there you go " he said as he laid them on her desk making a mountain of papers in front of anko ,anko's eyes widened as she tried to push some of the papers a way to get a view of genma " I thought you said a few papers ??!!" she said

"Oh I did? Sorry I meant to say a few 'piles' of papers, raidou will bring the rest"

"THE REST! You mean there's more, aww man"

"hey genma , hey anko this is for you" a giant mountain of papers with legs said heading towards anko's desk and the entire paper fell on her desk blocking her view and completely trapping anko from any way out.

"well then we'll both leave you to work , come on raidou lets go back to work" genma said as both him and raidou left.

anko sighed and looked at her watch as 2:59 turned into 3:00 " this is going to be a long day"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hours passed by its late, kakashi is at Ichiraku's reading quietly. "excuse me kakashi-san I don't mean to interrupt you but we're closing now" ayame the ramen waitress said.

"hn? , oh I'll leave then , but could you tell me the time please?"

"yes it's 12 midnight sir"

"ok thanks"

now walking and heading towards the memorial stone kakashi thought he'd pay a last visit to the stone before he heads back home.  
and maybe hopefully anko is waiting for him there.

looking up at the cloudy sky "it's cloudy probably going to rain soon , better hurry up" he said to himself.  
he reached the place but she wasn't there so he just went up to the stone and stood there for several minutes , then two arms were wrapped his lower chest behind him as a body pressed his back.

"you're late" he said

"i got lost on the road of life" a female voice replied

kakashi smiled and pulled her to his front so he was the one who has his arms wrapped around her "hey that's my line" he said

anko giggled "mind if i use it?"

"not at all" he said as he held her tighter , she relaxed and leaned her body back to his , she is so tired she could fall asleep while standing.  
they both stayed there for a while , it started to rain both of them didn't mined it they just stayed there standing together.

the rain was getting heavier and heavier kakashi decided it would be best to leave now however when he turned anko slightly he saw her asleep _'boy she's really worked up'._ he thought , he held her tightly as he carried her bridal style and jumping from house to house , she had her hands wrapped around his neck automatically.

he finally went in his apartment both of them were soaked wet surprisingly anko was still asleep he took off her cloths and laid them on his sofa , the sofa got wet from absorbing the wetness of ankos clothes , he carried anko to his bedroom and laid her there covering her with his blanket , he started undressing himself from the heavy wet clothes and dried himself , he took both his and anko's clothes to the bathroom he then went back to his room pulled out a brief to wear and went to bed beside anko kissed her lips softly , the light was on so he took his book and read.


	14. reward , a real relationship

about an hour later anko opened her eyes slowly and noticed that she was laying on top of a strong yet warm and soft chest she got up and looked at kakashi who is bare chested reading his book.

"awake already sleepy head" he said as he put his book a side and sat up.

rubbing her eyes and yawning "where am i?" she said as she stretched , lifting both hands up she then saw kakashi staring down at her , she saw that she wasn't wearing anything completely naked plus kakashi didn't have a shirt on and didn't have his mask on as well , she wrapped her self like a cocoon with the blanket hearing fits of giggles from kakashi.

"what happened?! why am I naked ?! and where am I?!"

" first you fell asleep and it was raining , second your clothes got wet so i took them off that way you won't get sick , third this is my place since it was closer i carried you here" he answered completely calm as if everything was normal.

"well you could have at least put some dry clothes on me-wait a minute....you didn't do anything to me while I'm out cold did you" she said angrily demanding an answer.

"no ,no of course not" he said waving his hands in front of her "....unless you want me to" his voice changed into a more seductive one.

anko's face flushed only to make him smirk "NO , I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO , NOW GO GET ME SOMETHING TO WEAR" she yelled out loud.

"ok , I'll get you something , though you look really good the way you are now" he said smiling

"kakashiiiiiii" she said

"alright , wait sec" he said as he got up he was only wearing his briefs , went to his closet took out one of his clothes and went back to her.

she tried to grab the cloth but he lifted it up away from her " heyyy give it back " trying to grab it again but he lifted it up away from her again.

"oh no i don't think so , if you want it then you need to give me a reward for saving you of getting hypothermia or even pneumonia"

she sighed "OK fine ....thank you , now could you give it to me?"

"thank you??...that's it?!..., all i get is a thank you?... i think I'm gonna need more then that" he leaned his face closer to hers and pointing his lips with his finger on his free hand while holding the clothes with his right hand in a good distance away from her.

anko frowned but then grinned evilly as she thought of a good reward to give him , she grabbed his head kissing him hard on the lips wrapping her arms around his neck , kakashi's eye widened but returned the kiss and threw away the clothes and wrapped both arms around her waist tightly as she pushed her body against him making him feel her breasts pressing his chest , as their kiss turned into a deeper passionate , kakashi laid her down on her back with him on top of her they stopped kissing both panting and gasping for air.

"like your reward" she said still panting

"hmm not quite...something is missing" he said

"then let me give you more" she said with a seductive smile.

kakashi smirked " I think I'd like that"

they kissed passionately again , her hands playing with his hair , and his hands caressing her sides from her hip to her waist beside her breast and down again ,she took his left hand and put it on top of her left breast , he rubbed his hand against her hardened nipple feeling them and gently squeezed her breast as he heard her leave out small moans against his lips he then started to draw circles around her nipple with his fingers.

he broke the kiss and went down sucking her left breasts nipple as she moaned louder , he started leaving trails of kisses on her jaw line and started to rub his erected manhood that is still behind his briefs against her womanhood earning him a loud moan from her he rubbed it more and more and more as her moans got louder , he felt his briefs getting wet from her so he slid it down taking it off and this time with out warning he entered her , she screamed in pleasure when he came in her and wrapped her legs around him making him go deeper into her , he waited at first for her to get used to him then saw her nod to him and held on tight to him he began his thrusting .

first it was slow deciding to take it easy , he had sex with many other women before but those were only one-night stands and he always used his sharingan for them to forget him so they won't bother him again , but when he's doing it with anko , it felt different it felt better, he doesn't want it to only be a one time thing he really wanted more from her.  
"this...feels. so good" he groaned

"faster ..go ..faster ...oh god faster" she said in between moans

he obeyed and went faster and it felt even better so he thrusted in her faster and faster and faster as her moans got louder and louder, he kept going faster until he reached a high and steady speed, she tightened her legs around him making him go deeper , at every thrust hitting her at her deepest wall not slowing down at all both reaching their climax and gave in to their sweet release.

they stayed at their position , anko laying on her back and kakashi on top of her resting his head between her breasts both panting heavily , anko lightly hugged him and kissed the top of his head , kakashi got off of her not wanting to squish her with his weight and laid down beside her facing her , anko turned and faced him both of them smiled .

"so ,is this reward good enough?"

"yeah ,very good "

"i don't think i want the clothes now , maybe later"

kakashi pulled her to him and kissed her forehead she then lifted her head and kissed his lips then snuggled under his neck , kakashi slowly covered both of them with the blanket using his free hand , both of them went to sleep and it seems that kakashi had finally been able to find a real relationship.

Or so it seems?!


	15. clones

Anko's POV:

I woke up that morning as the sun hit my eyes I covered it with my hand , well at least I tried to but it won't move I opened my eyes ,my vision was blurry then it came clear I looked up and saw a face smiling at me I smiled back to my so called boyfriend.

"Good morning" he said to me

"Good morning" I replied, I got up a bit and kissed his forehead

"I'm hungry" I said

"Food is coming on the way" he said to me but I didn't get what he meant

His bed room door swung open and when I saw the person who came in and I got confused, it was kakashi or I think it's him.

"What the? ...there are two of you?" I said as I looked back at the naked man I was lying next to.

"No that's a clone, I wanted to stay in bed with you but I got hungry too so I made a clone to make us food instead" he told me

"Yes that's true, he's quite lazy" the clone said

I laughed "yes he is" the clone was right, then a thought came to my mind

"Come here Clony" I told kakashi's clone in a flirting way.

He came next to me and I pulled his mask down and kissed him , when I was done the clone had a little red blush on his face and I looked back at the 'original' his eyes were wide open and I think I saw steam came out of his head that was payback for taking away my clothes .

"I always wondered what it is like is to kiss a clone" I said then looked at him, "what's the matter ….jealous"

"n-no ...w-why would I be jealous , his just a clone and his not any clone ,his my clone so in other words you were kissing me too" he said and I think I saw red on his unmasked face that he is now trying to hide with the blanket.

I giggled at this. "What are you doing here anyway I thought you were supposed to make us food" kakashi said or more like yelled at his clone.

"Well I came here to tell you that you're place don't have anything to eat, well there are food to eat but their expired and I don't think you'd want to eat that" the clone answered coolly while adjusting his mask back on.

"Well then why don't you go and shop for some" kakashi answered

"Hey now don't be mad at him, he didn't do anything" I said trying to calm him down

"It's OK anko I'll go shop , what do you two want then?" the clone said

"You're my clone and you don't know what I want" he mumbled to himself

"Just get him what he likes" I told the clone

"Yes ma'am and what would you want?"

"You know what I like" I said to him

"Yeah sure you know what she liked but not me" kakashi muttered to himself

"Alright then I'll leave now" the clone said

"Yeah get out of here" kakashi said to his clone

"Hey hold on you can't go by yourself someone has to go with you"

I heard kakashi mumble to himself about not using clones again.

"Here take her" I said as I did a hand sign and made a clone of myself that is fully dressed and ready to go.

"Okay then lets go" kakashi's clone said to mine.

"Right" my clone answered back.

As they left the room "And don't fool around you two" I shouted to them when they left

I snuggled and hugged kakashi, the original not the clone, "hey come on don't be so mad I'm all yours" I said trying to comfort him.

He looked at me and smiled and hugged me back "yeah I know"

"So, while we're alone how about we do something to pass time" I said as I gave him a naughty smile.

He smiled back with mischief " oh yes I think we should" he said as he went on top of me and kissed my ticklish spot under my neck which caused me to laugh I was still naked and so was he and were ready for 'action'.

Meanwhile the clones were outside ready to leave and suddenly they heard a loud laughing sound from inside the apartment.

"Heh…can you believe that" clone kakashi said while rolling his eyes

"Yeah I can" clone anko replied and giggled a little

"Lets go" clone anko said while walking but she stopped when clone kakashi wasn't beside her, she looked back to see him stare at her lazily.

"What?" she said and frowned

"Nothing" he said as he approached her

Then he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled down his mask down and kissed her neck, at the exact ticklish spot.

"Hey, haha, stop that, haha" clone anko said while trying to suppress he laughter

"You know I always wondered what it would be like to kiss a clone" he said with a grin

Clone anko smirked "well how about we go to my place and find out" or more like the original anko's place.

"Yeah let's go , besides from what they are doing in there we'll have lots of free time"

both of them smiled naughtily to each other.  
Then they both dashed to the 'original' anko's place.

Just because their clones , doesn't mean they don't have feelings like the real ones……


	16. dumplings delievery

kakashi was now making his way to the dumpling store ,anko went to work and asked him to get her dumplings since she'll be busy for sometime also this is the place were his supposed to meet up with sasuke for training.

he reached the place and ordered a whole bunch of dumpling knowing anko even this much wont be enough , while ordering he saw two odd people wearing a black coat with clouds on it and have a big straw hat he got a bit suspicious so he sent one of his dogs to deliver the dumplings to anko and decided to stay and wait for sasuke also to keep an eye on those two.

then asuma and kurenai headed this way , kurenai and asuma had been together for sometime yet both tend to deny it , it was fun to tease them thou ,which is exactly what he's going to do.

"hey . you two look good together ,are you two on dating?"

kurenai blushed at this "no , anko requested us to get her dumplings"

_'yeah sure ,go blame it on anko' he thought  
_obviously kakashi didn't completely believed her , however knowing anko's love for sweets maybe she did ask kurenai to get her dumplings for extra sweets meal of course.

"what are you doing here? i thought you didn't like sweets" she said trying to change the subject

"what are you doing here? picking some sweets too" asuma said

"nahh I'm here to pick up a few things" he said "and meet someone here too , i'm waiting for sasuke"

"it's very different of you to arrive first kakashi" said sasuke who had just arrived

"it only happens occasionally " kakashi said _'and when your girlfriend forces you to be early' he thought_

suddenly the strange man who wore the black coat put down his mug.

sasuke turned to see him but when he did both men disappeared .

"i hate sweets" sasuke said

"do you?" kakashi said as he glanced at both asuma and kurenai , the jounins understood that something was fishy (and maybe weasely too) they nodded then they disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

somewhere in an isolated place in the hidden leaf ....

the males were blocked by both asuma and kurenai.

"you guys don't look like the locals , why are you people here?" asuma demanded from them an answer.

"long time no see asuma-san kurenai-san" one of the men said

"hmm so you know who we are , does that mean you were a shinobi originally of this village?"

the man then lefted his hat up to reveal his eyes , sharingan , then slide it down and unbuttoned his collar.

kurenai and asuma both had a shocked expression " you , you are..this is no doubt ..uchiha itachi"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"guahhh" kakashi screamed as itachi stabbed the swrod in his guts once again.

"within the realm of tsukuyomi , space, time , everything is under my control , for the next 72 hours i will continually stab you with these katanas"

"guaaaahhhh" kakashi screamed once more.

"kakashi hey what happened ?one second you were talking the next you collapsed"

just then kisame attacked and gai appeared and the last thing kakashi said softly is " a-anko" then fainted.

_'anko?!'_ kurenai thought when she heard him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a man with red framed glasses was running frantically all over the academy halls.

"he's back...he's back" aoba screamed , he then bumped into anko who was holding a pile of papers to deliver.

"hey baka watch where your going" she yelled

"gomen anko-san , but he's back"

"whose back you baka" she said while picking up the papers on the ground

"itachi , itachi is back" and with that he ran off

"itachi....itachi uchiha...i haven't seen him in a while..." she said to herself.


	17. in my dreams

anko walked to kakashi's place after she managed to catch up to aoba surprisingly that idiot was really fast but whenever she tells him to drop off document papers he takes like forever.

just then sasuke burst out the door and went past her yelling "out of my way"

she was about to protest but decided to ignore it and go on , when she into the room she saw, asuma and gai were there sitting on chairs next to kakashi sleeping and aoba for some reason was apologizing while kurenai called him an idiot.

"err what happened here?" she said

"itachi is back along with one of the 7 mist swordsmen and is looking for naruto"asuma explained

"oh so i guess the idiot was right then"

"i told you , but you didn't believe me , so i had to bring you here to kakashi's place since he fought them"

"actually you ran here and i had to follow you , you dope" anko replied

"oh yeah sorry" he said while scratching the back of his neck.

she went and sat on the bed and looked at kakashi " is he ...okay?" she asked in a worried tone.

"we don't know yet , itachi must've done something with his sharingan" asuma answered her calmly.

"oh..." she said as she stroked his hair .

the others were watching them in a surprised expression.  
_'why is she so nice to him? she was never nice to anyone'_ auba thought

'_wow anko and kakashi now thats something i never thought of' _asuma thought

_'ahh the power of youthful love how magnificent' _gai thought while trying to imagining himself looking at the sunset and crying fake tears_  
_

_'is that why he called her name...wow_' kurenai thought.

"hey folks how about we discuss the arrival of our new enemies to our other colleges" asuma said

"thats a good idea , kakashi needs his rest lets go and leave him" kurenai said

"wonderful , let's all go" gai said while jumping in joy.

as they let and asuma literally dragged out auba from the door.

"but what about anko?" auba said trying to struggle free from asumas grip

"she has to ..errr stay and look after kakashi while were gone right?"

"err yeah right bye now" anko said as she closed the door shut to auba's face almost hitting his nose.

anko went and laid down next to kakashi , '_i hope your okay kakashi , cuz you better be' she thought_ before she fell asleep and drifted into her own peaceful dreams...or not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"nee-san you were going to teach me the shiruken jutsu" a little boy said

"hmm i can't today , sorry sasuke" itachi said while putting on his A.N.B.U. gears on.

"but you said so" sasuke said

"forgive me brother but not today" he said as he poked sasuke's forehead.

"you always say forgive me brother then poke my head and say not today" sasuke said while rubbing his forehead.

itachi looked behind at his brother and smiled then left , sasuke watched him go then smiled to himself.

somewhere in a forest at the hidden leaf itachi was walking and then stopped when he sensed someones chakra near by he looked at the tree above and saw a girl she wore a beige short and long fishnet that covered her foot till her knee and wearing a large sized brown shirt with her hair tied up in a spiky ponytail.

"itachi-kun you're late" a girl said from above a tree , then hopped to his front. "or I'm just early" she said.

"your just early anko-san , I'm actually on time" itachi said

"yeah i guess your right" anko said while scratching the back of her neck "so are you ready for the mission?"

"yes" he said

"itachi you know you don't have to do it , i could ask sandaime-sama for someone else"

"no , i must , no one else could do this except for me ,even if it hurts so much , its for the best of konoha" he said as his head lowered down

"....i understand , for the best of konoha" she said "come on i'll get you something to eat"

"thank you but no sweets ,i hate sweets" he said

"do you?" she said while grinning" too bad then"

they went to the dumpling store anko ordered dumplings while he drank tea.

"yummy , you should try this it's really nice" she said while stuffing herself as much dumpling she can get in her mouth.

"no thanks maybe next time" itachi said chuckling softly seeing his teacher/best friend putting the whole plate in her mouth.


	18. teacher & student

anko and itachi go way back when itachi was still in the academy and anko was chunnin , they met when itachi's father took him to the chunnin exams , he watched all the participants fight and among them was anko , when she fought he was really impressed that she was the only one who passed without even a sweat , this is probebly due to her hard training with orochimaru the sannin as her sensie.

in order to impress his father and get stronger he followed anko everywhere she went and trying to record the things she learnt but was eventually caught by her.

_*flashback*_

_"what do you want kid?" she said yelling to a big rock that had two holes while tapping her foot "i know your there you've been following me all day now and i'm really getting tired of that" she said_

_then the rock exploded and a boy of maybe the age of 7 came to her._

_"you were able to see through my disguise ,hmm your better then i thought" the boy said_

_"what is it that you want with me kid ?" anko yelled_

_"my name is itachi uchiha and i want you to train me" itachi declared_

_"train you?....very funny now scram" she turned to leave but he came in front of her_

_"please you have to train me , i have to prove to my father I'm strong enough to pass the upcoming genin exams"_

_"come her" she said waving her hand , he came but was stopped by anko when she poked his forehead with two fingers._

_"sorry itachi maybe next time" and she left._

_"but I'm asking you- "_

_"why me? , there are other people "_

_"yeah i know that" he said ," but i like you better , please"_

_"....you think I'm better eh....ok you got yourself a deal "_

_"yes" he said as he jumped in joy_

_"but only until the genin exams , after that its over , got it"_

_"got it" he said as he gave her a salute_

_"alright the exams are gonna start in a month from now so lets not waste anytime"_

_1 month later....._

_itachi made his way to his father to show him his forehead protector as a proof that he passed and his father was very proud of course just what he expected of his son.__  
__now walking along the streets of konoha heading towards the usual place where he meets up with anko which is non other than the dumpling store and ironically due to the fact that he hates sweet this place became one of his favorite place to hang around._

_"well then congratulations kid i guess that means that you only have one more step to be my equal"_

_"yup , can't wait till i become a chunnin"_

_"thats the spirit c'mon lets go to the training grounds"_

_"huh?! but why ? you said that once i become genin you wont teach me anymore"_

_"yeah that's true and i wont , but that doesn't mean we can't be friends right?"_

_he smiled "right"_

_she smiled back "good now lets go and spar" she said as she ruffled his hair._

_*end flashback*_


	19. that night

".....anko-san" itachi said worriedly

"mwhat" she said trying to swallow the food in her mouth

"....please keep this mission a secret"

"..why?"

"because ..well could you just keep it down , i don't want anyone to know about this"

"....'sighs' ...alright i promise i won't tell a sole"

"thanks...anko-san" he smiled weakly

"yeah , yeah whatever" she said as rolled her eyes

later on that night anko was waiting for itachi to show up , she gathered up supplies for him and everything , food , clothes weapons and a map.

then she saw a shadowy figure approach her " hey there you are what took you so long?" she asked

itachi didn't reply he wasn't in the mood , she could tell beside anyone who kills their own family wouldn't really be excited about it anyway.

"are you crying?" she asked after seeing a small drop of tear on his face.

"no , just got something in my eyes" he said as he wiped his eyes

"okay then ...here this is for you" she said as she handed him over the bag of supplies "i hope you know what your doing , but i still can't believe what you told your little brother , now he's gonna hate you like hell" she exclaimed.

"it's for the best trust me i know what I'm doing"

"...'sighs' ...well do you know where your going?"

"yes i now someone that will help me"

"could you tell me who it is"

"..no i can't I'm sorry"

"oh...alright then be careful"

"i will ...oh and anko-san thanks for everything..."  
she just smiled "your welcome , now you better hurry up and get out of here before anyone see's you"

"right bye " he said as he ran away from the village

"..bye ....." she turned to take one final look at him before she went back.

he is now gone the boy who became her student then became her best friend and maybe even a family, he was like a little brother who she had to look after and take care of when his parents in return were only pushing him to get stronger , sure he wanted to get stronger that's how they met in the first place but that was only because he wanted his parents to acknowledge him eventually later on he lost interest in them and prefered to just relax and enjoy the peaceful life , that is until he found out what his clans initial interest were that turned his own life and his brothers life upside down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. the break up

Anko's POV  
i woke this morning even more tired then usual its been already a month since I last talked to itachi .

_*flashback*_

_"i..itachi..is it really you?!" I blinked several times not believing my own eyes he itachi was here inside her own apartment ,sitting down on my sofa and also had a friend with him too_

_"anko-san...long time no see , how are you?" he asked coolly  
_

_"hmm , hey itachi-san who is this huh?" said a man who seemed to resemble a shark_

_"this is my teacher and also a good friend of mine"_

_"wh-what are you doing her?" i asked_

_"just here to visit , i heard that orochimaru came here and killed the third , such a loss isn't it"_

_"..." i still couldn't believe after all those years he is now here in my place and talking to me like nothing happened after that incident._

_"so your his teacher ey , well it's a pleasure meeting the person who trained my partner to be such apowerful worrier , you must be proud of his acheivmnets" the shark like guy said_

_"...ye-yeah but it was only for a bit" i said nervously , well of course i was nervous to talk to man who looks like a shark and here i thought that orochimaru looking like a snake was creepy but this is just too much , what next a man looking like a tree..._

_"i saw sasuke ...he had a curse mark doesn't he?" he said_

_"..." i didn't say anything ,well what am i supposed to say that orochimaru was after his brother._

_"orochimaru tried to take over my body and now he's after my brother , but that won't happen , and I'll make sure to take off the mark too , anko-san ...its nice to see you again and good luck with kakashi-san"_

_and with that last words they vanished out of thin air._

_*end flashback*_

i got up from my bed and went to the bathroom washerd my face ,brushed my teeth ,combed my hair and got dressed , i made coffee well i tried to make coffee but my coffee maker was jamed for some reason , so i guess i'll just go and drink at work.

"i should check in kakashi first and see hows he doing" i said to myself and started heading off to his place , its been a month now since iv been checking on him and so far nothing changed itachi sure did put him in some deep sleep that's for sure , i just hope he'll be fine.

before sometime i was thinking of our relationship and i thought that i wasn't ready yet , their is just too much in my mind right now first orochimaru coming back then the third dieing and now itachi what next ARRRH this is not working out , i need time to get things straightened.

while making my way towards his place i saw gai coming out and along with him a woman and if i'm not mistaken the fisrt thing that came to my mind when i saw her was that she looked familiar.

"ah anko-kun is that you ? ,you sure have grown" she told me

"tsu-tsunade -sama is it you , wow you look so young"

"heh thank you my dear I-"

"tsunade-sama please you must see my student quick" gai said while cutting her off in mid-sentence

"okay, okay I'm coming , good bye now anko-kun"

"yeah good bye" i said as she left with gai particular dragging her away

coming into his room i saw him sitting in his bed , he then turned around and looked at me , i thought he was going to smile but instead he had this worried look on his face.

"what?" i asked

"is something wrong? you don't look right"

"what do you mean i don't look right I'm just happy that your back to normal again" i said but how did he know that something was wrong how can he read me like an open book.

"if you were happy then you would've came running to me and hugging me like mad" h stated

"n-no i don't have to do that" my face flushed red and i tried to hide it.

he came to me and held my shoulders in one hand and took my head in the other making me look at him.

"i love you" he said

after a few seconds my brain final corresponded to what my ears just heard_ 'he loves _me'  
oh no not now why did he have to say that , i thought that this thing we were doing together was only for benefits i didn't really think he'd take it seriously cuz i didn't .

my eyes widened and i tried to get loose of his grasp i backed away a few feet away from him .  
"you..what?!" i just said dumbly

he came closer to me and held both of my arms and told me " i love you" again

"look anko i didn't think that this would happen , i didn't think that i would have this kind of feelings for you but please tell me , what am i to you? , why do you let me be with you? do you care for me cuz i sure do a lot"

right now my head is just spinning , i don't understand anything we weren't even together for that long, sure i knew him back then but now...

" kakashi...we should break up" i blurted out just like that.

i saw his eyes widened and he let go of both of my hands , i could see the hurt in his eyes he turned around giving me his back , what should i do ? , what is he to me ? he's my friend , why do i let him be with me? because i like him , not because i love him , do i care for him ? of course i do.

with nothing else to do i ran away , away from this place , away from this feelings and away from HIM.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

this is my last update , i won't be able to update anything for the next two months.  
sorry folks , this is why i tried to update faster than usual .  
have fun imagining whats gonna happen next because i already know what will happen and when i have time i'll write it down , and post it.

see ya in two months :D


	21. a kiss to ease the pain

Anko's POV

this night is such a horrible night , my heart felt as if someone had ripped it off my chest , no wait as if some stabbed it then ripped it off my chest , then stepped on it ...ouch.

this so sucks , me sitting on my bed and complaining my head off is not going to get me anywhere , oh well i guess maybe the pain would help stop the nightmare that had been hunting me ever since that snake bastard came , the only times when i would sleep peacefully is when...when i was with ....kakashi.

i woke up the next morning , no nightmares thank god , after i dressed up i went to the hokage office for my mission , at least maybe then i could concentrate on the task rather than thinking of useless things.

its a weeks long mission something about taking out missing swamp-nins.  
oh well , better get going.

just when i was walking out the office i saw kakashi headed towards here , he looked at me and stopped on his tracks , i didn't say anything i just continued to walk away , he wasn't following me he was just staring until i was out of his sight.

i sighed , and started to make my way to the swamp village , hope it won't be too troublesome.

* * *

the mission was a success i completed it it with ease it took me less then a week , after i reported back to the Godaime i saw Gai walking by , he stopped and talked with me for a bit .

i heard the news of sasuke leaving to join orochimaru , and i only thought of one thing or one person _'kakashi'.  
_i wonder hows he taking it.

i was walking to the memorial stone , there he was standing stoically not moving a muscle , just gazing at the stone, i moved my foot closer by i went to hide in the bush but i stepped on a twig and it let out a sound i looked at him and and hope he didn't hear it , but he was looking at me .

his eyes was full of pain, it showed clearly like an open book.  
he kept looking at me , you could see it in his eyes that he wanted me to come to him to comfort him , but with me being stubborn i didn't go to him , i moved out of my hiding place clearly its no use now , i looked at him again then turned my back to walk away , after i took two steps i felt something on my shoulder , i didn't turn and just touched it , it was a hand , i tilted my head slightly , he was looking at me pleading me with those eyes not to leave him.

i couldn't say no to that , i turned my body around to his direction he took off his hand and we gazed at each other , he then came closer to me and snaked his arm around my waist and pulled in a hug.

i was surprised at this but shrugged it off as i hugged him back , he needed someone to comfort his pain , and i really can't stand seeing him like that , so i just let it be.

* * *

i spent the night at his house , comforting him as much as i could , we didn't talk to each other or said a word at all, i was sitting at the couch and he was laying in my arms as i hugged him and stroked his hair gently.

i looked down at him he was asleep , slowly i got up and held his head then took a cushion and placed it under his head then i went to his room and took his blanket and covered him with it , i stroked his hair one more and kissed his forehead , i stood up to leave when i felt something cought my hand stopping me , i looked back behind me , he was awake and from the looks of it he doesn't want me to leave , i came back to him and leaned down , i planted a small kiss on his masked lips , his eyes crinkled up which meant he was smiling ,i smiled back , he let go of me and went back to sleep , i slowly and quietly wore my trench coat and opened the door then left , he didn't stop me i guess he wasn't feeling upset anymore , maybe its because of the kiss that took away his sorrow.

i started heading off to my place and tonight i didn't have nightmares at all.


	22. the mission

Anko's POV

i was sweating , i was sleeping , i was dreaming.

as the sound of thunder roared in the sky again i awoke from my sleep , drenched in sweat , i was breathless , yet again another nightmare , i held my mark on my neck , the pain had calmed , it wasn't even dawn yet and i couldn't get much sleep.

my stomach however felt uneasy , as i got up from my bed and went to the bathroom , i immediately went for the toilet with my head bent down as i threw up the remains of food in my stomach.

i clutched my aching stomach , i leaned to the wall next to my toilet , i closed my eyes for a second , and breathed in and out slowly and calmly , however i fell asleep , and once again the nightmares hunt me in my sleep.

* * *

the light of the sun that made its way to my eyes at the window of my bathroom woke me up that morning.

i opened my eyes lazily , and looked around my surroundings , i was still in my bathroom , the event of last night came to me fast ,as i remembered what was my purpose of being in here in the first place.

_'something taste bad' _i thought , its the flavor of my tongue after i had puked last night.

as i got up and went to the sink , i washed my face , and looked at the mirror in front of me , i looked pale , even paler then that snake bastard himself.

i wiped my face with the towel and brushed my teeth and to get rid of the bitter taste that was scaring my sweet tongue.

its been a few weeks since i last saw kakashi , we were both busy with all the missions to raise funds for the village , i can't remember the last time i took a vacation.

* * *

i was making my way to the dumpling store , the bitter taste in my mouth still hasn't fade , and for sure eating something as sweet as dumplings would get rid of it , as i made it there i noticed a boy with sunglasses standing stoic outside the store , a young boy who is probably a genin ,he resembled those of the Aburame clans , i remembered him , he was the one who made it to the finals of the 3rd part of the chunin exams, he turned towards me and approached closer.

"anko-san , i presume"

"yeah that's me , anything you want kid?"

"the hokage would like to see you"

"oh , okay I'll be right there"

he nodded as he went off in another direction , before heading towards the hokage i bought two sticks of dangos , just two because i don't think i want to throw up again , and its enough to get rid of the stained bitterness in my mouth.

as i reached the hokage's office i knocked and heard the Godaime say come in, as i went in i noticed two things immediately , one is that the hokage had a serious look on her face and second is that she also had concern in her eyes , i'd guess that this mission wasn't going to be like my everyday mission.

* * *

after discussing the mission , i was supposed to go to the land of sea , the place where i was abandoned , the place where all my nightmare began.

i had to lead three genin teams , this was quite new for me , usually i always went on missions alone , i could handle it by myself , and i never lead a genin team before , the elders never thought of me being suitable for leading the new generations in fear that i might corrupt them just like that snake corrupted me.

one of the reasons i knew of why the hokage sent me on a mission with a team , is because my seal might react and i would need help if it does or else the the so called sea monster would get me and i would be nothing but a sitting duck.

this mission , i have a bad feeling about it, and yet i have a good feeling as well.

* * *

A/N:

i have managed to find some time on updating , however my time limit is short so i can only write this short chapter , i have already written the next 10 chapters of this fic , but i think I'll torture you guys a bit.

but i have good news for you readers , it turns out that my the exams are going to be shortened by half , so that means that at in May 7th , my exams will finish and i can go back to updating daily.

this is however my last update until May , you guys can go ahead and forget about this fic for a while , but remember by the time its May 7th , i'll be back.


	23. the forgotten memories , the chosen path

* * *

The sea splashed back and forth in small waves as i was sitting down on the sand hearing the wind whistling in the air , i sat there lost in my thoughts , only thinking about what was i to do in my life.

the mission was a success the monster or should i say the lunatic medical nin Amachi was defeated and captured , evrything went well no problems at all.

after amachi told me of the place where i received my curse mark , i decided to wake up extra early in the morning leaving behind a note , telling my subordinates to wait for me.

after entering that small hut , my entire memory flooded back into me , i remembered everything , my parents , my siblings and my team mates, but mostly _him._

i remebered exactly how i got that mark and it was a nightmare.

_*flashback*_

_"oy , anko" said a tall boy with purple spiky hair _

_"hn? what is it takashi" i said_

_"aren't you suppossed to go with orochimaru-sama on kakajima island he wanted to show you something right" he said_

_" *gasps* thats right i almost forgot" i said as i hurriedly wore my sandals and ran to the door of our small base that orochimaru said would be our home._

_"hey , don't be late dinner is at seven" my elder sister shouted_

_"ok sora i won't" i said as i closed the door._

_"hey where did anko-kun go , we were supposed to spar today" said a boy  
_

_"oh hi daisuke-kun, she went to see orochimaru-sama , he wanted to show her something special" said the purple-spiked hair boy_

_"humph , why does she always have to get something special, if i beat her in a fight , then she won't be orochimaru-sama's favorite" daisuke said  
_

_"now , now no need to be jealous" said sora  
_

_"im not jealous" mumbled __daisuke_

_"why don't you spar with the others" takashi said_

_"humph , fine i'll go check if titsu-kun is available" and with that daisuke ran off to the next hut  
_

_

* * *

_

_i was walking towards a room that orochimaru-sama wanted me to go to , i felt uneasy , this place...it creeps me out... ,making my way in side the dark room that was illuminated in green color by the gaint water tank at the back of the place... _

_i walked around the room looking at abnormal creatures inside viles and jars , this place gived me the chills.  
walking slowly towards the water tank , and looking at a creature inside it , it looked like a girl but not an ordinary girl , she had scales and fins , it creeped me out._

_he came beside me " orochimaru-sama , what is this?"_

_"because you special i'll tell you , this is one of my justu invetion rooms and i thought i would have you help me"_

_"but what if the village finds out-" she was cut off her sentence as he rested his hand on her shoulder reassuring her that it was fine._

_"this isn't going very well , but theres only one step left ,its foolish isn't it . whats truly frightining is neglecting ones inquisitive mined" he said as his fingers played with her bangs gently._

_i stared once more to the tank , and the poor girl that had to go thruo this madness._

_"why don't you go to my room , there is something i need to discuss with amachi" he said to me as i obeyed._

_i went past amachi as he looked down on me with an evil grin on his face , i never trusted that guy and i never will._

* * *

_i was sitting in orochimaru bed with my chin resting on my knees as i pulled my legs up and hugged it._

_his room was filled with scrolls , they are all forbidding techniques that he invented , he tought most of them to me , but right now i regret ever learning them._

_i want to go back and tell everyone what i saw , and warn them , i wanted to get out of here, i don't think i could trust orochimaru anymore , not after what i saw._

_i got up from the bed and decided to clean the dishes , to pass time, there was various of glasses and dishes from one that he uses in his experiments._

_i was washing a bowl when suddenly it slipped from my hands and shattered on the floor , as i bent down to pick up the remains of the bowl he came in._

_"what happened?" he asked_

_"I'm sorry my hand slipped" i said while picking up the last piece_

_"i see" he said_

_i could feel his hard gaze behind my back , " I'll clean this right away" i said as i stood up and went out to dispose the glass._

_i went back in , and he was still there standing then amachi came in._

_"orochimaru-sama ....its time" amachi said_

_"i see" orochimaru turned to me and said "anko stay here and tidy up this place , once your done you are free to go back to the others" he said as he left the room_

_and i started to do as he said , wanting to hurr_y _back to the others as fast as i could._

_

* * *

  
_

_i finally finished his place and i was running back to the huts where the others are, it was still in the afternoon ._

_as i made my way to the three huts , i felt someone was looking at me , i stopped and looked around me ..but no one was there._

_when i turned my attention back to the huts, i saw kunai and shirukens everywhere , on the floor and all over the huts._

_"what ..what is this?" i said_

_i gasped as i ran closer , and saw two bodies on the ground they were my teammates_

_"..titsu-kun , daisuke-kun..." i felt myself trembling , i opened the door of the first hut , another body "mia-chan" i whispered , i ran to the other hut and opened the door and saw 4 more bodies lying on the floor lifelessly "akimi-chan , monte-kun, sachiru-san , toka-chan" i cried_

_"sora-san...takashi-san" i whispered to myself and prayed that they weren't also dead._

_i slowly walked to the small hut that i shared with sora-san and takashi-san , as i touched the door , i stopped as i sensed someone else chakra inside. "someone is in there" i said to myself_

_this wasn't time for me to back down , i need to know, i have to know who did this.  
my shaking hands opened the door slowly , as i entered and saw , there bodies on the ground , i looked up and two shadowy figures were standing , they both moved closer and i backed away a bit , i was able to see there faces._

_"orochimaru-sama , what happened? , who did-" i was cut off by him_

_"i did this" he said as i stared at him in shock " amachi go and dispose of thier bodies"_

_"yes lord orochimaru" amachi said as he carried sora and takashi's body and went outside._

_"yo-you did this ..but why?" i said_

_"to invent new justu's of course" he replied coolly_

_"to invent new justu's ...IS THAT ALL" i shouted and lunged at him , but he punched me on my stomach , as i fell on my knees he then dashed towards the door , i turned around to look at him , but before i could act , he stretched out his abnormally long neck and bit me on my neck , the pain only sting me._

_"orochimaru-sama that hurt , what are you-" before i could complete my sentence i heard him laugh , and close the door and heard it being locked, i was sweating as the stinging pain increased and went to my entire body , it felt as if i was stabbed by thousands of knives , i screamed at the top of my lungs not being able to stand the cursing pain._

_i clawed my neck , and rolled from left to right to left to right again and again, i screamed once more before drifting into darkness._

* * *

_i heard the door open , as amachi went in and stood before me._

_"she's alive !" he said and i could hear the shocked tone in his voice._

_"she's a lucky girl isn't she, so out of all ten we tested she is the only one to survive"_

_i heard his devil voice , rage filled me , i could barely move , i ignored what they said as i tried to lift my hand._

_i felt him turn to leave and quickly grabbed him by his ankle , he turned to look at me._

_"why are you doing this , even thou i have always respected you"_

_he went down and grabbed my chin "you are lacking the will to seek power , vengeance , hate and everything else"_

_my vision was blurry but i would always see those eyes , the eyes of a true snake.  
he licked his lips with his tongue_

_"but thats right , just letting you live , maybe of some use to me" he said  
then and idea struck him "hey , come with me" he said_

_my heart started to beat fast ,should i really go with him ***my heart beated faster***, to learn new abilities***faster***, to become stronger ***faster***, to make him proud and prove myself worthy ***faster***._

_should I ?...._

_i head shook my head , and turned away from him.  
** NO , that was my answer**._

_i will not be used in some twisted experiments , i will not let him have my trust only to be broken again.  
**NO , that was my answer.**_

_my heart beat slowed down , as i kept my gaze away from him._

_"well then" he said as he got up "I'll find a more excellent child"_

_with that he and amachi left and the door closed , i could still feel the pain of the mark , i layed down on the floor and went to sleep._

_

* * *

_

_i woke up the next morning.._

_i looked around me , there was nothing , this place was empty.  
_

_i don't remember anything, what happened? , where am i? these were the questions i kept asking myself.  
_

_i walked out of this place.  
as i was walking in woods , when suddenly i heard a hissing sound , i turned around and saw a black snake with yellow eyes and a slit pupil._

_for some reason i felt a sudden fear of it , and i ran away , i looked back and it was following me._

_i managed to out run it , why was i afraid of a snake , i asked myself as i was walking near the shorelines of the sea._

_i looked at the sea and up the sky , when suddenly i jumped in the water , i swam deep down , i didn't know why i did that , but i just did it , i came back up out of breath._

_i sat down on the sand , panting for air , when suddenly 3 ANBU came to me._

_"hey kid are you alright?" one of them bent down and asked me , but i didn't answer him back , i kept on panting._

* * *

_"its no use i don't remember anything" i said " it was cold and dark" i said as i cried on my hands_

_the ANBU's brought me back to konoha , i was entered in some sort of room, it was green and i had the chills , the third came along with one of his students , they sealed up this mark on my neck._

_the third was very kind to me , i thanked him gratefully , for sealing the throbbing pain on my neck._

_*end flashback*_

i remembered everything , it was all clear to me now.  
i remembered everyone ... , why did they have to die...  
if i was on quicker...if i had came back faster ...i could have warned them...

even thou it's supposed to be sad , i'm...happy  
i'm happy because i remember , i'm happy because i remembered them , i'm happy because i remember my past.

but most of all , i'm happy because i **chose**.  
i chose my path , i chose my life , it was me who had chosen this life.

i could have went with him and qho knows how i would end up , maybe a psycho like him , but i'm not like him.

and i'm glad of it

* * *


	24. the beggining of them

**Anko's pov:**

the next day i got back , the little maggots went on their own separate ways , i went to my place to write the report , as soon as i handed the report to hokage-sama , i went to the forest of death and dismissed everyone telling them its their day off , the reason i did that is because i had a plan in mind ,after i locked all the gates of the forest , i kept one key with me and inserted it inside an envelope along with a note , making my way to the destination i want , i slipped the envelope inside the door of someones apartment and headed back to the forest , waiting.

* * *

**Kakashi's pov:**

well that was one exhausting mission , I'll hand in the report tomorrow but for now I'll just head home now and have a nice long sleep , as i opened my apartment door and took a step in ,the floor didn't felt the way its supposed to , i looked down and saw an envelope under my foot , as i picked it up _i hope it isn't another S-ranked mission , i just got back from one _, oddly the envelope is heavy then its supposed to be , curiously i opened it and found a note and read it.

_come to the training area number 44  
meet me half way to the tower and  
don't forget to bring the key with you._

i looked inside the envelope again and took out a key that has a number 12 on it , i kept the key in my pouch and got out my apartment only to realize that its raining and when i mean rain i mean really pouring , i thought of maybe going tomorrow , but it seemed urgent so i ran as fast as i could to the place needed , i stopped in front of gate number 12 and used the key to open it then locked it again from the outside by creating a water clone , thanks to the rain.

i was almost soaked , i jumped from branch to branch then i stopped as i saw the person in front of me.  
anko is standing on a tree branch arcing her head up with eyes closed as the droplets hit her face , i kept watching her enjoy the water drop on her face and kept waiting until she would notice me , i didn't wait long as she open her eyes slowly and looked at me with a smile and then said

"did you bring the key?"

i nodded and threw her the key and she caught it and put it in her trench coat pocket , then she signaled me to stand with her , as i jumped and stood infront of her she took my hand and pulled me to to somewhere she wanted to go to.

* * *

**Third person pov:**

somewhere in the forest under a a giant tree there are a pile of items and clothes , a blue long sleeved shirt , a green vest , a pair of mesh legging , a pouch full of shurikens , an orange book , two pairs of sandals , a beige trench coat and pair of shin pads.

anko is jumping from branch to branch trying to get away from kakashi letting out a few laughters , as he tried to catch her but each time he get close she gets away.

as kakashi kept chasing after her barefoot ,he is wearing his blue pants only as the rest of his clothes are taken away from him.

anko is running away from him , she had her hair loose fro once and only wore her mesh shirt and skirt.

she had made a bet with kakashi , if he was able to catch her before the rain ends then she would be his.

this bet was fun for her , and kakashi really seemed eager to get she ran to the tree and hid behind it kakashi followed her around the tree , she then ran away from him and reached a lake , as he was catching up she summoned some chakra to her feet and ran on the water , until unfortunately he caught her hand , with a last a ttempt to escape she pulled him with her under water , as she tried to swim back up , kakashi held her down trapping her with his arms wrapped around her.

eventually she stopped struggling , he won.

they both swam back up and gasped for air, as anko splashed at him and he splashed back , later on they were racing to the tower and anko is on the lead , both of them carrying their belongings.

as they ran the stairs all the way to the top , kakashi tried to open the door of the towers watch room but it was locked fortunatly anko being the proctor of this place and particularly owned it took out the spare key under the carpet and unlocked the door, as they got in the dark room , anko switched on the lights but it didn't work , so she turned on the ' , all the cameras' are damaged due to the rain and the only thing that is shown on T.V. is a white blank screen but good enough to light up the room.

anko took kakashi's wet clothes and laid them on a table along with hers near the window, she opened the cabinet and took out two towels and threw one to kakashi hitting his head , he muffled a "hey" but then dried himself then pulled down his pants, now only wearing his boxer he wrapped the towel around his waist and pulled down his boxer , setting both clothe on the table next to the others , then he looked at anko who still had her soaked shirt and skirt on.

"aren't you going to change?" he asked

"aren't you going to turn?" she replied

he turned around giving her privacy , "i already know how it looks like" he said with a smirk

anko turned crimson "and soon you'll forget as i will never show it to you again" she snarled

kakashi gulped "you wouldn't" he said but she gave no response ,then she tapped him on his shoulder ,he turned around and faced her naked form.

"your right , i wouldn't" she said as she took his hand and dragged him to the sofa where they began to explore there life together.

* * *

**Anko's pov**:

3 weeks passed by , today is the day naruto left the village for personal trainning from the toad sanin.

kakashi and i are having lunch at the dumpling store, well mainly me he just sat with me reading his book.

"aren't you hungry? , why don't you have some?" i asked after swallowing my dumplings , he didn't say anything and kept reading his book.

i frowned and snatched the book from him , he blinked twice and looked at me confused , i never taken his book from him before but if he didn't pay attention to me then i'll never let him have it.

"i let you be my boyfriend and the first thing you do is ignore me"i said scowling at him.

he sighed and said "i'm sorry babe , i was just thinking..."

i softened and gave him his book back "you miss those maggots , don't you?"

he took his book back and began reading it again , "yeah , its kinda lonely without them"

i smiled at him "don't worry , maybe you'll have your own maggot" i said as i went back eating my dango's

he looked at me with wide eye twitching "y-your not....are you?"

i giggled "i said maybe , don't get too excited"

"oh yeah ok , i'm just asking" he said scratching the back of his neck "so , when do you think this maybe is?" he said

tapping my lips i said "maybe , someday" , he held my hand and said "i can't wait"

**The End**

**

* * *

**

A/N

the end of the first part second part will be coming soon , but first i need to finish off another fiction.  
i said i did 10 chapters , and thats true 10 chapters of the second part.


End file.
